


类人乳牛研究报告（1）

by Nathaivel



Category: Origional?
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaivel/pseuds/Nathaivel
Summary: 吕宇是一名研究员，在“人间牧场”工作。某日他的宿舍门口忽然出现一个带着乳牛标签的男孩子...（牧场本《人間牧場Vol.7 鶏の惑星のボルトリー·ファーム》的衍生文）





	类人乳牛研究报告（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 类人乳牛：一种崭新的产奶家畜。长相类似人类，但寿命却和乳牛一样只有十到二十年。因其产乳量大，乳汁营养成分高，在许多生物实验室的下属牧场正在被试点培育。经过育种和改良，类人乳牛可在一年半内达到性成熟并进入产乳高峰期，同时出产的幼畜也更大可能是雌性，减少了废品率。  
> 尽管如此，仍有10%的幼畜是雄性。大部分雄性幼畜会接受性别转换手术并达到产乳正常化，少部分手术效果不理想的会变成实验研究对象。
> 
> 主要角色：  
> 菱角：编号092641的类人乳牛，雄性，一岁半（近似人类的15岁）因为性别转换手术失败而被同类排斥。  
> 吕宇：男，29岁，人间牧场的研究员，主要负责检测乳牛体征。轻微洁癖，吐槽狂魔，文艺宅，爱好是写同人文和看小本子。  
> 李维：男，31岁，吕宇的邻居，转换手术小组成员。话痨，喜欢恶趣味的东西。

吕宇打开门，看到一个一丝不挂的类人乳牛站在门口，睁着大眼睛看着他。

“您好，李维研究员让我问你需不需要服务。”

男孩子脸色平静，好像完全意识不到自己说了多羞耻的话。

“李！维！”  
吕宇一声咆哮，就听到隔壁传来震天动地的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯”隔壁的李维笑得上气不接下气“小乳牛你告诉我姓吕的他脸红了没有。”

“嗯，脸红了。”男孩看着吕宇涨红的脸一本正经地回答。

忍无可忍的吕宇冲到隔壁拉开门，就看到李维捂着肚子蹲在墙角哼唧“哎呀啊笑死我了不行了不行了...”

“你™搞什么？？？！”

“你个处男连初恋都过去十几年了”李维白了他一眼“居然天天在网上写文开车，嘿，真是现实不够精彩，全靠脑补替代。这不给你送了个真的来，让你也感受一下你文里主角的感觉呀~”

吕宇冷漠脸：“和您没半毛钱关系，人你带回去，这么晚了，老东西你趁早睡吧，小心操劳过度腰椎间盘突出。”

“哎哎哎！”李维赶紧一把薅注他胳膊“你等等我其实有正经事要拜托你。”

“滚。”

“哎呀小奶牛你自己说吧，姓吕的嫌弃我。”李维撇撇嘴，看向一只脚已经踏进自己宿舍门的吕宇。

“请问可以让我在这里睡一晚上吗？”

“什么?”吕宇准备关门的手缩了回来

一旁的李维补充“啧啧啧，我跟你说是正经事你还不信...小奶牛让同圈的其它乳牛欺负了，大晚上的没有地方睡，我去那边拍摄素材的时候看到一个白花花的小东西躺在走廊里，然后我就立马想到了我那孤苦伶仃的基佬邻居还没有男朋友...”

“STOP！”吕宇扶额，旁边的男孩子很适时地打了个喷嚏。

好吧，确实，挺可怜的？看着男孩子瘦弱的样子，几乎能想象他在寒风瑟瑟（虽然现在是夏天）中发抖的样子，吕宇本身也习惯了隔壁的恶作剧，谈不上生什么气。

吕宇从床上的牛仔裤口袋里摸出一张卡，低着头递给他：“你...你拿着我的热水卡先去洗澡间洗个澡，我给你铺地铺，啊。”

他转身打开衣柜，李维的声音轻飘飘地从身后传来：“你慌什么呢？你觉得类人乳牛会知道怎么用刷卡浴室？这么嫌弃的话我带他去好喽。走啦小东西...”

“不是嫌弃，我...”吕宇抬头，却见李维拉着类人乳牛已经头也不回地走了，边走还边叨叨：“姓吕的嫌你麻烦，我可喜欢你啊，也不会像他那样看都不敢看你....”

吕宇把褥子铺到地板上，想了想，找出还没扔掉的旧凉席铺到上面。再一看衣柜，发现自己单身太久，只有柜子里的一条冬被和床上的一条夏被，而且也没有多余的枕头。  
去一趟后勤？他看看表，晚上十点半，这么晚除了李维不可能还有人在外面乱晃。  
“啧。”他推门进了李维的房间，在乱七八糟的衣柜里面只找到了一个方形抱枕，上面是个大胸萌妹。他皱了皱眉，把抱枕套扔回衣柜，拎着枕芯回了房间。  
开门他就发现自己的宿舍确实是个单人间：铺上地铺了以后，房间简直无处落脚。吕宇叹了口气，把地上的一堆乱七八糟收拾回柜子里。坐在床上发呆。

两米宽三米半长的单间，没有窗户。进门左手是他的衣柜，左半边挂着几件衣服，还有装内裤袜子的小盒子；右半边为了不浪费空间放了两个收纳箱，装着一些杂物，柜顶放着装了冬装和厚被子的压缩袋。钢架单人床上除了被褥枕头和一条充电器线什么都没有。床头是一张小桌子，放着一台笔记本电脑和一个kindle，桌前一把折叠椅，地上还有半桶特浓红茶，除此以外，没了。

真惨，吕宇叹了口气，把地上的那瓶红茶拿起来灌了一大口，拍亮电脑开始写文。

“吕宇研究员？”  
“码字呢，闭嘴。”

在激情写出几百字以后吕宇忽然想起来，好像刚刚叫他的不是李维那老东西啊？？

他一回头就看到那个男孩子直直地站在他房间门口，两个人眼神对上的瞬间，吕宇忽然又开始慌了。

“你就在那站着...?”  
“你说让我闭嘴的呀？”男孩面露疑惑的神色。  
“这...你到床上躺着先睡吧，我今天晚上不能鸽了。”  
“什么是‘鸽’？”  
“呃就是...哎呀我要打字，可能打到一点吧。你，先睡觉就是了。”  
于是他就看男孩一声不吭地躺到了他床上，拿薄被子把自己裹得严严实实，脑袋一偏就开始睡觉。

男孩耳朵上挂着个小牌子，上面有092641的编号和身份条码。吕宇看到这个数字忽然觉得有点眼熟，却记不得在哪里看到过。

算了，码文要紧。他按亮电脑屏幕开始忙活。

噼里啪啦打字到了十一点钟，电脑上的QQ提示音忽响起，吓了他一跳。  
他一看，是李维发过来的。

【感受如何，我怎么没听到响啊？】

“你睡不着怎么的？？”吕宇对着左边墙一声咆哮，就看见床上的092641坐起身来。

“对不起我忘了你睡着了...”  
092641揉了揉眼睛，小声说：“不...”  
他指了指头上的灯“太亮了，睡不着。”  
吕宇这才想起来他一直没关灯，与此同时QQ提示音又可耻地响了起来。

【码字注孤生啊，你看看你的人生大事都被耽误了】

【滚NMD】吕宇迅速回复，隐约间听到了隔壁传来的笑声。

真是没办法，吕宇揉了揉额头站起来，从柜子里拿出了眼罩递给092641。

“带着这个睡吧...哦对了，你大概不知道怎么戴。”

吕宇双手撑开松紧带，把眼罩套到男孩头上。092641静静地坐在那里一声不吭，任他摆弄。

“好了，睡吧。”吕宇搓了搓手指，上面有点潮，大概是092641的头发没有吹干。

男孩乖乖躺下，摸索着被子盖到身上。吕宇看了看头上的灯，最终还是关掉了，他不看着键盘也照样可以码字。

坐回电脑前面，他的第一件事就是关掉了音量，并再次拉黑了李维。

打了几个字他忽然觉得手指头有点潮，在自己T恤上擦了一把，又开始接着码文。

092641的头发挺软的，他忽然冒出这个想法，不过面前未完成的文又让他的注意力回到了码字上。

 

（因为文可能有裸露和一点车，并且是基于一个本子写出来的，所以发AO3。）


End file.
